<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Day Of School by ChelleBee53</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817306">First Day Of School</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/ChelleBee53'>ChelleBee53</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brady Bunch, Full House (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Mash-up, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/ChelleBee53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place in 2015, the year I wrote it.<br/>Timelines have been tweaked to make Jan Brady and Stephanie Tanner contemporaries.<br/>The Brady Bunch was created by Sherwood Schwartz and is the property of Paramount Television. <br/>Full House was created by Jeff Franklin and is the property of Miller-Boyett Productions and Lorimar Television.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Day Of School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a new message from Stephanie Tanner on Jan Brady's computer.</p><p>"My first day in junior high school was just awful! All I heard all day was how smart D. J.<br/>
is, how cool D.J. is, how wonderful D.J. is. D.J., D.J., D.J!</p><p>And at the end of the day, some boy came up to me and said,<br/>
"You're D.J. Tanner's little sister, right?" And he handed me a note and said, "Give this to D.J."</p><p>He didn't even say "Please!"</p><p>"He didn't?" Jan typed. "How rude!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>